bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jiskran
Welcome! Hello and welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mycroft Holmes (Gatiss) page. If you're new to wikia or just new to , you might want to check out some of these links. Not sure where to start? *You might want to read our page all about us *You should also be sure sure to read our policies! *Check out the , and see . *Try out the Sandbox, which is a place to practice editing or formatting without changing any serious content. *If you have a question, you can ask any of the or post a question in the forum for other members to answer. Adding content: *Check out the list of to see what pages are linked to but do not yet exist. *Want to help editing pages we're stuck on? See a full list of stubs here. *Before creating a new page, check to see if the same page with a slightly different spelling or title exists. *When editing on a page make sure there are links on the page, otherwise it's a . *Make sure other pages link to the page you're editing otherwise it's a . *You might also want to check out our Manual of Style - we're in the process of writing this so check it out and have your say about how Baker Street should look. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Re: Without a Clue Hello! I've had a look at the page you made for Without a Clue and I've made a few edits. Whilst you made a great start to the page you might like to take a look at the changes I've made to give you an idea of the type of style and layout we use. As I said earlier, we're an encyclopaedia and so we try to stick to an unbiased and factual style and point of view. Therefore I had to remove the review part of the page. However, I'm sure people would love to see reviews in either the forums or the blogs. Thanks a lot for all your edits and please let me know if there's anything else I can help you with. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:51, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Russian Empire Oh, I didn't realize that. Thanks for telling me. --Nxtstep101 02:11, March 30, 2014 (UTC) 14:29, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey, so, randomly looking through archives and contribs and stuff, and well, congrats on being the Featured Wikian in January! :D 11:03, May 10, 2014 (UTC) The Blind Banker Thanks but I would have prefer if you replied on The Blind Banker talk page. Do change it. --Sherrinford (talk) 06:58, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Undo Why did you undo this edit? And if you could put it in the edit summary next time, that would be helpful. 04:27, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Your opinion is needed! Hello! When you get the chance, could you please comment on the issues raised here: Manual of Style: please comment! --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 05:07, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hia! You wouldn't happen to be around and able to come on chat would you? Just wouldn't mind having your opinion on something. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:39, July 7, 2014 (UTC) hi jiskran you helped me so much with that question about the retired colourman but I have still one question remaining. I wonder if you can help me out with this one also. in another (earlier) part of the story, Holmes leaves a message for Watson which starts with this sentence: "There are one or two points of contact which I should wish to establish with Mr. Josiah Amberley." what does "points of contact" means in here? what is the concept of this sentence? and then in the following sentence, he says when I have done so, we can dismiss the case or not! what does this mean? or not?!! Nomination I nominated you for admin rights just a couple days ago. AO requires you to accept the nomination before he promotes the nomination in community messages. 23:52, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Victorian Molly Hooper pic problem Finally figured how to use this thing. Let's talk about the pic with Victorian Molly Hooper. To be honest I do think that it should be on Molly's page even if it is in Sherlock's mind palace. First of all, the movie/special is considered as part of the series. Second, She is also a rather important character although she only appeared for 2 scenes. Last but not least, it is Molly.... And this is why I do think it is why we should put pic of Victorian Molly Hooper in the page. Thanks Kylow117 (talk) 04:55, January 10, 2016 (UTC)Kylow117 Rollback rights Hia, since you often end up reverting vandalism, would you like rollback rights? Just thought it'd make it a bit easier for you when it comes to undoing edits by anon users who make a series of vandalism edits like the other day. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:29, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Regarding recent changes Hello, I suppose we haven't been formally introduced. I read the comment you posted on Amateur Obsessive's wall and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I was high-handed in the way I conducted recent changes. I was hoping to implement a general expansion of the canon articles in a rather short time, and frankly, given the understanding Amateur Obsessive and myself had previously with regard to the location pages and the general lack of activity on the wiki, I didn't think it would matter to anybody if I undertook this renovation somewhat unilaterally. My method has always been to create pages first and come back later when I have time, so as far as I was concerned most of the pages I was editing were only bare frameworks which needed far more work to bring them up to the standard I had in mind when creating them. With the usual lack of active editors I perceived, going through the whole bureaucratic procedure that should usually accompany such edits seemed unnecessary. It didn't really occur to me that other people had some investment in some particular aspect I was changing, and might not understand or agree with my intentions. I certainly didn't mean to be dictatorial. The former admin of this wiki had an autocratic habit and a complete aversion to any change, anywhere - she actually ended up banning Amateur Obsessive for adding to articles. It led to a rather involved fight and difficult situation for both of us, and given that experience I'd hate to be accused of anything similar. Now that I know that you would like to be consulted I will be sure to bring any significant changes up for discussion in the future. I hope this explanation is satisfactory to you. I appreciate your housekeeping work very much and I am certainly pleased to see other editors making an effort to improving the standards of this wiki. telane (talk) Wouldn't mind your input on this Hello, I just wanted to ask if you could have a look at this talk page discussion as I'm not sure how to proceed and I'd appreciate a second opinion: Is this notable enough to get an article?. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:53, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I don't edit on this wiki, but do you know what are season 4 air dates? Is there anything to which I can contribute on this wiki. Thanks. :3 Imperfiction is (beautiful) 11:32, June 18, 2016 (UTC) re, The Return of Sherlock Holmes Because it is established policy in this wiki, that red links are not bad. They may not in any case have a great benefit, but they also do not harm. I do not know what you have for a problem with them, but please stop to remove content from pages. Also, it is quite inconsistent to remove the "useless" links from the summary, but to remain the same red links in the cast list. And by the way: The film is not really rare. You can find it without problems on a well-known video portal with seven letters. --Tribble-Freund (talk) 09:47, July 27, 2016 (UTC)